A Mobiumshipping Christmas
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It's Christmas time and Yami's trying to find a perfect way to tell Yugi and Atem of his big news! How will they take it? Will they love and accept it or push him away? Mobiumshipping, AtemxYugixYami, mpreg, don't like, don't read please.


Sapphire: HEY GUYS! Missed me?

Ashley: Doubt it. You've been gone for how long now? A year? Maybe less?

Sapphire: Well I have been working on that story with Wordsorcereress, but been mostly on DA. But thanks to a group I just joined called Prompts for Pizza, I've started to write again. I'm trying to get back to Fanfiction, really I am. I've just lost sight of it. Too many stories and plots clogging my mind, I just fell from them and got more into drawing. I'm going to find a better balance of drawing and writing and real life as well.

Ashley: Don't say 'real life'! That doesn't exist here!

Crystal: A little late to put this out don't you think Sapphire?

Sapphire: I know, but it's not like months later. Just a two/three days later.

Crystal: So a Christmas one shot?

Sapphire: Yeah, nothing to big. I'm taking baby steps to getting back into fanfiction. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy. If your not a fan of yaoi and threesomes, please leave. I don't want flames.

~A Mobiumshipping Christmas~

Yugi yawned as he walked down the stairs, it was still early morning. Tried to sleep some more, but when he notice one of his lovers missing, he got up and went to look for him. "Yami?"

He went into the kitchen expecting his taller look-a-like in there making his usual cup of orange juice mixed with cranberry juice. He blinked when he only saw his grandpa sitting there with the mornings paper and his usual cup of black coffee. "Grandpa? Have you seen Yami?"

Solomon Muto looked up from his paper with a warm smile. "Yeah, he just left to do some last minute Christmas shopping." he said, laying the paper down onto the table. "He said he would be back later today."

Yugi nodded with a sigh. "I told him not to wait too long."

"You know how Yami is, he won't get anything until he finds the perfect gift." Yugi looked behind him to see his tan look-a-like lover, Atem coming up behind him. Atem yawned as he wrapping his arms tiredly around Yugi's shoulders. "Come back to bed, it's cold without you and Yami."

Yugi giggled, leaning back into the warm chest of the former Pharaoh. "I know, but I wish he didn't do that sometimes." He turned around and snuggled into his lover. "I think I could try getting a few more minutes of sleep. You don't need any help in the shop today Grandpa?"

Grandpa shook his as he got up from his chair. "I don't think so. Are you sure you two don't want any breakfast yet?" he asked, but chuckled when he saw the two yawning again. "Okay, okay, go back upstairs. I'll get you two up later."

The two nodded tiredly before dragging themselves back up the stairs to their room.

~~~~~~

Yami hummed as he looked around a shop in the mall. "I need something good. I want this to be a good surprise." he said, picking up a blue v-neck t-shirt saying 'Proud Daddy' on the front. He smiled as he folded the shirt back up and placed it into his basket. "I hope Yugi and Atem are just as happy as I am about this."

He placed a hand on his lower stomach, rubbing it gently. The smile never left as he picked up another shirt that said 'Soon to be Daddy' surprisingly in Yugi's size. He chuckled, placing the shirt into the basket as well. "I should also get them something else." He continued to shop for his lovers' presents until it was noon. He left the store and went to the food court, meeting Joey on the way there.

"Hey Joey, finally getting something for Seto?" he asked, going over to the blond. He noticed Tristan standing beside him with a goofy grin. "Uh, do I want to know?"

Tristan smiled as Joey shook his head. "No ya don't." He looked down at the bags in Yami's hands. "Find anything good?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, I just hope both Atem and Yugi like them."

"I'm sure they will man." Tristan said, finally letting the goofy smile die into a calm one. "Hey we're heading over to the food court, wanna join us?"

Yami was about to agree when the smells from the food court made him grimace. "I'd love to Tristan, but the smells are making me a bit sick." he said, turning a bit green.

Joey blinked before taking whiff of the air. "How is that making you sick? That smells great!" he said, drooling a bit.

"You okay Yami?" Tristan asked as Yami brought a hand to his mouth. The former 'queen' shook his head before shoving his bags into the others' hands and rushed to the nearest restroom. Both looked each other before looking back to the restroom, rushing over there as quick as they could threw the crowds of people.

When they finally broke free and into the restroom, they heard Yami puking his guts into one of the toilets. Joey went to each one until he tried opening the fifth stall, finding it locked. "Yo Yami, what's wrong? Ya need us to take you back home?"

"Or a doctor?" Tristan when the sound of a flush was heard.

Yami carefully walked out of the stall and over to the sinks. "No thanks guys. I'll be fine."

Joey looked over to Tristan with skeptical eyes. "You sure man? I mean you did just puke your guts out just now."

Yami nodded as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth clean. "Yeah, it's just morning sickness." he said, gasping as he let his secret out.

Both Joey and Tristan blinked before their jaws dropped simultaneously. "WHA!"

Yami sighed, slapping his forehead in the process. "Yeah, you heard me right. But you must not, NOT, tell Yugi or Atem about it!"

Joey's mouth started to move, gasping like a fish out of water, but no sound came out. As if sensing what Joey wanted to asked, Tristan said it for him, "How long? Who's the father?"

Yami smiled as he laid a hand over his lower stomach again and said, "Just found out the other day, I'm a few weeks. As to who the father is, I believe it would be Atem. Yugi doesn't take me as much as Atem does."

The two males nodded, Joey finally got out of his stupor and smiled to his friend. "That's awesome Yami! Congrats man!" he said, clapping Yami's back a bit too hard.

Yami stubble a bit, but smiled never the less. "Thanks Joey."

"Don't worry, me and Joey won't tell a soul. But you are going to tell them right?" Tristan asked.

Yami nodded. "Of course! I was planning to tomorrow Christmas Morning."

"That should be a great surprise. Make sure you take a lot of pictures, I'm sure the others would like to see Atem's face when you tell them." Joey said, nudging Yami's shoulder with his elbow.

"Oh I well." Yami said with a sly chuckle.

~~~~~~

Atem glared at the bedroom door. "Yami! Let me in!" he yelled, banging on the door. He had just finished taking a shower when he realized he forgot his clothes. He went to their room, finding it locked. So he pounded on the door and found that Yami was locked inside. "What the hell are you doing in there?!"

"I'm busy wrapping your presents! Go away!" Yami yelled back, wrapping his presents with care.

"But I need to get dress! I'm only in a towel!" Atem said, ignoring Yugi as he came up beside him.

"It's true Yami, though I'm not complaining." Yugi said, giving Atem an uncharacteristic smirk. He chuckled when Atem's cheeks turned a slight shade darker.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. You'll have to wait just a bit longer. I'm almost done anyway." Yami said, chuckling when the former Pharaoh gave a growl threw the door.

Yugi laughed, he took Atem's hand and said to Yami, "Don't worry, I'll keep him busy."

An elegant eyebrow rose on Atem's forehead. "And what are you going to do to keep me busy?"

Yugi just innocently smiled as he and Atem slipped back into the bathroom.

Yami chuckled again as he finish wrapping Atem's first present. "I do hope they like the news." He smiled as his hand landed back on his stomach. He was nervous, but happy at the same time.

~~~~~~

Yami smiled as everyone had shown up. It was now Christmas Day, all their friends had gathered at the Muto residents to give and open presents. All were dressed in either pjs or festive wear, just like Yami. He walked into the crowded living room wearing an off the shoulder strap Mrs. Clause shirt with red pj pants and black socks. "Everyone ready for some hot chocolate?" he asked as he walked in with a tray filled with cups of the hot brew.

Ryou quickly raised his hand as Bakura wrapped his arms around his swollen belly. Five months earlier they found out that Ryou was pregnant with Bakura's child. The former Thief King wasn't to thrilled about it at first, but slowly as the pregnancy went on he grew to love it. He was happy about having the kid, even if he didn't show it. "I love a cup please." the pregnant albino said, taking a cup as soon as it was handed to him.

Marik snickered with Malik when he finally noticed Yami's outfit. "Definitely taking the woman's roll I see Yami."

Yami glared at him before kicking his leg rather roughly. "I can wear whatever the hell I want!" he growled, tempted to pour the hot chocolate down on the platinum blond's head.

Yugi chuckled nervously as Atem pulled his easily angered husband away from Marik who tried to kick Yami back. "Remember it is the season to be kind to our friends and whatnot."

"How about we start opening presents?" Atem suggested, taking the cups away and making Yami sit down next to Yugi. The teen nodded before wrapping his arms around Yami, holding him close as he hoped to calm the angered teen down. He had notice Yami getting angry or upset easily lately, he wasn't sure why. He hoped Yami would finally talk to him about it soon or else he might have to bring out the puppy eyes of doom to help.

Yami sighed as the others agreed. "Okay, but who shall go first?" he asked as he pulled Yugi closer.

Joey jumped out of his seat, pulling one of the many bags next to him, Seto, and Mokuba. "Me! We've got something really good for Yug' this year!" he said, plopping the bag into Yugi's lap with a goofy grin.

Yugi chuckled while Seto groaned and rolled his eyes at his lover. "Thank you Joey. You know you didn't have to get me anything." he said, pulling out several thick layers of tissue paper. He eventually pulled out his present, gasping as he saw a brand new duel disk.

Seto smirked slightly. "A gift from Joey, Mokuba, and me. The newest and latest duel disk." Yugi quickly hugged Joey and Mokuba his thanks and bow to Seto, which the brunette was perfectly fine with.

One by one everyone gave their gifts to each other, smiling and laughing as they opened presents. They gave hugs or said their thanks after getting their gifts. They played or tried them on, not one gift was bad or wrong. Even when someone slipped Yugi some light purple lingerie, they still had a good time. When it finally got down to the last gifts, Yami gulped nervously. They were his gifts to Yugi and Atem.

"Okay, there four gifts left!" Solomon said, holding up the four boxes in his hands. "I think these are Atem's and Yugi's."

Yami nodded. "Yeah, they're from me." He got up and took the boxes out of the elder Muto's arms. "Merry Christmas Yugi and Atem, I hope you like them." he said, with a slight nervousness in his voice as he gave two boxes each to his lovers.

Atem and Yugi smiled gently at him, noticing the nervousness. "I'm sure we will Yami. You've never given us anything bad before." Atem said, carefully shaking the top box. He notice a soft thud, but nothing else.

Yugi nodded before asking, "Which one's should we open first Atem?"

"Open the top one's first...please?" Yami asked, feeling a bit queasy. Either from the nervousness or from the morning sickness, he wasn't sure. _Or maybe both?_ he thought as he watched his two lovers rip open their presents and pulled out shirts.

Both looked at their shirt confused before turning their confusing looks to Yami. "Proud Daddy and Soon to be Daddy?" Atem questioned, looking back at the shirts then back to Yami. "Um Yami? What...?"

"Yami...do you have something to tell us?" Yugi asked when he notice Ryou squealing a bit while Bakura, Joey, and Tristan smirked a bit.

Yami nodded with a slight blush. "Yeah...I do." he started with a stutter. "I'm, well, I'm going to have a baby...I'm pregnant with Atem's baby."

Both Yugi's and Atem's dropped, more so with Atem as the news hit them harder then a slap to the face. "PREGNANT!" the two yelled, causing some to cover their ears.

Both Joey and Tristan took the moment to capture their faces on film. "Congrats Atem and Yugi, you're going to have a family! How do you feel?" Joey asked, holding back the chuckle that been dying to come out. Their expressions were just too funny.

Atem only gaped while Yugi's shocked expression turned into one of true happiness. "Oh Yami! That's awesome!" he said, leaping to his lover with a big hug and kiss.

Yami smiled brightly, happy that Yugi took the news so well. "Thank you so much Little One. I'm so happy your okay with this. I want you to be in the baby's life so much."

Yugi smiled just as brightly as he said, "Why wouldn't I be okay with this? We're going to have a family now! I'm honored to be part of it!"

Yami looked up from that smiling face to see how Atem was doing. He frowned when he saw Atem's eyes were covered by his bangs and a frown marred his face. "Atem? You...You want this baby right?" he asked, the nervousness had returned, but also fear. He didn't want Atem to hate him for this, but he didn't want to lost his husband either.

Atem looked back up, a glint in his eyes made Yami blink. He got up and said, "Of course I do! Why would you think I wouldn't?" His frown turned into a playful smirk, which slowly turned into a loving and caring smiled when tears fell from his husband's eyes. He rushed over to him and pulled him into a warm hug. "I'm so happy now Yami, we're going to be a family!"

Yami smiled threw the tears as he held both Yugi and Atem tightly. "I was so worried. I was starting to think you didn't want the baby or me."

Atem pulled back and shook his head. "Never think like that again. I've always wanted a family with you and Yugi, now we can. I'm extremely happy and blessed." He pulled Yami closer, being carefully of Yugi, and kissed him passionately.

Yugi sighed as he was contently squished between his lovers. "Best Christmas ever!" he said, laying a hand onto Yami's stomach. "We can't wait to see you Little One."

The others were happy for them, and they all celebrated that day. Months later Yami gave birth to a handsome little boy like Atem and surprisingly a little girl that was later found out to be Yugi's child. The three were surprised and happy, they were now a family and truly happy.

~~~The End~~~

Sapphire: And there you go! A one shot story for the holidays!

Ashley: *shrugs* Could have been better.

Sapphire: *sighs* There's no pleasing you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review.

Crystal: Also we wish you a Happy Holidays and a even Happier New Year too!

Girls: BYE!


End file.
